The Gift
by Theqman90
Summary: Jacob made Evie made so he gives her a gift in apology. When she goes to his room to thank him, she finds some about her brother that will change the foundation of the relationship for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story. Any reviews are welcome. This story is made in collaboration with Castleleapard20**

 **Reedited by PoetHrotsvitha who I can't thank enough for taking the time to do this.**

 **I do not Own AC syndicate**

The chanting was loud, the aroma of sweat and vomit encasing the pub in a thick fog, assisting the alcohol to cloud the thoughts and clear the minds of tired gangsters, exhausted from today's efforts but rejuvenated nonetheless. The Assassin giggled like a child and reached for a beer from his friends.

"Oi mates," Jacob said as he grabbed two red-cheeked gangsters, "How does it feel to be a Rook, in the flesh?" Reaching around, he took another swig.

"Damn good sir, I'm still pissed I spent so much of my own blood for those damn thugs."

"Well boys, for all the blood, sweat and tears you spend here with the Rooks, you're going to make damn sure- and I mean Goddamn sure- you drink an equal sum." He pointed to the bar. "My brothers, blame whatever happens here tonight, on that very bottle of rum." He turned away, giving them a pat on the back

"You're a poet

By the time Jacob made it to the bar, he was feeling a little unsteady. "Gimme the best you've got." He said to the bartender, his elbows resting on the wood.

"Ah, we got a brand new crate of whiskey in yesterday."

"'S long as it can get me pissed." The barman went off, leaving Jacob alone in his mind. Downing the last of his beer, he held the glass to his eye and watched as a single drop slid down the side of the glass, surrounded by evaporating silver foam. It was like those beaches he'd heard about in America. Soft, golden summer rays lit the shore there, opposed by the deep, blue water. A desert in itself, a vast expanse of nothingness, nothing but the light that glowed when the sun set, and the beautiful crashing noise it made on the sand. In his mind, the beach was empty for miles. No one but him, and his sister. Kissing passionately as the sun set and tangled together as lovers when the moon rose- a lump rose in his throat and he shook his head to remind himself of their kindred blood. Damn it all, he needed to be a lot more drunk.

"Oi! What's the holdup," he called the way the bartender had left. Jacob stood up in his seat and looked around, scowling, confused and frustrated. From this vantage point, he had a clear view when the door to the pub flung open, and e a young woman in a black and red hood strode in, walking through the crowd like a ghost with the stare of a devil. Her head turned in his direction and bright green eyes met his own. Evie, his twin sister, who wore a look that unmistakably signified the end of the splendid time Jacob was having. Time to move this somewhere private.

The bartender returned with his whiskey, pushing it towards him. "Sorry 'bout that boss, but we got a full house tonight."

Jacob looked down at the glass wistfully then to the approaching form of sister. "That's all right, just hold on to that for me." As he was getting up he quickly turned back around. "You know what, screw it." A little liquid courage couldn't hurt. He downed the drink in seconds, with enough enthusiasm to slosh some down his front.

Stumbling a little on stools and bottles, he worked his way up to the first floor. t He didn't have to look back to know that Evie was following. Whichever stealth maneuvers Henry Green had taught her, Jacob knew them just as well- or at least, he liked to think he did. Once they reached the second floor he walked into a room that they'd set up as an office . The space was barebones, with two desks and some shelves.. Collapsing into the chair and propping his feet on the desk, he waited for Evie to catch up. He managed a drunken sweep of his hand when she entered the room.

"Sweet sister, whatever have I done to ss-trouble you today?"

"Ahh, Jacob one day I swear on the queen's royal arse I will tear your head from your shoulders."

He responded with a short and powerful belch.

"Rude."

"Better out than in, I say."

Evie gave him a heated glare. "Jacob, you missed the meeting with Henry today."

At the mention of Henry, Jacob narrowed his eyes and into his own thoughts. Ever since they came to this city, Evie had spent most of her time with Henry. Plotting ways to take the city back from the templars. Evie barely spoke of anything other than Assassin business as of late.

Jacob respected Henry- against so much templar opposition, he still continued to hold his ground. But he was also jealous. Despite what people a"?hought of him, Jacob could be observant, and it would take a fool to miss how Henry looked at Evie when she wasn't looking.

He felt like he was losing his sister.

Before he could muse further, though, a hand slammed on his desk and brought him back to reality. Evie's angry face glared over him. "Jacob! Pay attention!"

Jacob recovered and gave her his usual cocky smile. "Sorry 'bout that, I guess the drink is catching up to me. What were you saying?"

Evie let out a breath of exasperation. "I said- do you know what I was supposed to be doing tonight?"

Jacob racked his alcohol riddled brain for the answer, but he could only come up with one idea. "Uhmm... Something to do with the Templars?"

"Correct, _dearest_ brother. I was tasked with assassinating the Templar in charge of the steel mill. When I got there though, I found him dead. He was hung by a chain and partially burned. I overheard the guards talking about how a gang lead by a man in a black hood came in, killed their boss, and trashed the mill."

Jacob knew what she was talking about now, and a big smile appeared on his face. "Ohhh yes. The tosser who was buying little kids and forcing them to work themselves into a early grave. I don't know why you're so mad about that. The way I see it, I saved you a lot of work. You should be thanking me."

Evie's look of disbelief = turned to a scowl. "Thank you? For what? I was suppose to make his death look like an accident. To make sure there was no way they could tie it to us. Now, because you mucking it up, we may face retribution from the Templars!"

With every word that left her lips, Jacob felt his good mood leaving him. "Then let them come! Me and the Rooks beat them once, we'll do it again. It's time for the Templars to know that it's not their city any more."

"Jacob, this is not Crawley with a few Templar cells. This is London- the heart of Templer power in all of Europe. They control every aspect of society here, and the Rooks are still a new gang. Even with members of the gang you absorbed today, they still are not strong enough to contend with the Blighters ."

Jacob, furious at being put down, sprung from the desk and walked right into Evie's face where she could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Then what do you suggest we do, Evie? Skulk about nipping at their heels while they squeeze the world dry."

Evie didn't blink throughout his onslaught. "That's not what I meant. We can take the Templars down but we need to move with caution at this stage. Henry, you, and I are the only Assassins in the city. They think they've completely eradicated the Brotherhood here. That is an advantage that we can use. If you had heeded some of Father's lessons, you would realise this."

Jacob heard this but was too heated to listen to reason. "Father's lessons? Look where they got him. Dead in some alley."

When the words left his lips he knew he had gone too far. Before he could apologize, he felt something collide with his head and his world became black and white. He hit the ground hard; as his vision cleared, he saw Evie, cane in hand, stomping out the door.

As he lay on the ground of the office, he knew he screwed up big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own any part of the of Assassin Creed series. They belong to Ubisoft. A/N:Castleleopard20 has given me full control of the story. RKDWriter has stepped forward and taken the position of Beta/co writer.**

It had been a very frustrating month for Jacob Frye. After their argument, Evie was rarely seen by anyone. The distance that was between them had grown to a vast chasm. The few times that he did see her and tried to apologize, he would receive nothing but a hard glare and cold silence. This is what brought him to his current situation. Jacob decided that since she wouldn't talk to him in person, then he would use pen and paper to convey his feelings. So after nine hours and three stacks of paper, Jacob finally finished. This letter and the two gifts he acquired, were his last hope. If this didn't work, then he couldn't see much hope in mending his relationship with his sister. He looked the letter over one more time before placing it in an envelope with Evie's name written on it. He placed the envelope on the package he received from Croydon; The first of the two gifts to Evie. As for the second, he would have to go to The Strand to pick it up.

As Jacob opened the door in his room to head out, a Rook stood on the other side of the door, his arm raised to knock on the door. Jacob recognize the man. Jimmy O'Hara. Only seventeen but one of best men in the gang. He was strong, quick and loyal to a fault, but it was the quality that he had that put him above other Rooks in common sense.

"Something you need, O'hara?" asked Jacob.

"Mr. Green sent me to tell you that you are needed at the curio shop for a meeting."

Jacob let out a breath of frustration before asking, "When?"

Jimmy took out pocket watch from his pocket, looking at the face. "In about twenty three minutes and eighteen seconds from now." replied Jimmy with a smirk on his face.

Jacob glared at him, but there was no heat behind his gaze. "I could have done with chic."

"Sorry, Sir, couldn't resist."

All kidding aside, this put Jacob in a bind. He didn't have enough time to pick up the gift and go to the meeting. Skipping the meeting wasn't an option either since it would only make him look worse in Evie's eyes. He also couldn't miss picking up the gift. The man who owns the shop was leaving London the next day and would not be back until the following month. Jacob stressed over what to do when Jimmy made his presence known.

"Well that's all I was suppose to deliver. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Actually," Jacob said stopping Jimmy in his tracks. "I need you to run an errand for me. I need you to go to The Strand and pick up a package for me. I'd do it myself, but I have a meeting to attend."

Jimmy looked unhappy but nodded his head in compliance. Jacob smiled. He thought Jimmy would put up more of a fight. Jacob pulled out stack of pounds, counted out 300, and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes widened at that amount of money he was just handed. It was more than he had ever seen in his life.

"When you get to The Strand, go to Mecil's shop and tell them that you are there to pick up an order for Jacob Frye. When you pick it up, come back here and place it in my room. Here is the key." Jacob said handing his room key to Jimmy. Jimmy took the key and started on his way when Jacob stopped him again. "One more thing. Keep doing what you're doing and make sure no one sees you come in with the package. Do that and you'll earn yourself twenty pounds." Jimmy smiled at the promise of money and hurried out of the pub.

With that settled Jacob made his way to Henry's curio shop. Exiting the pub, Jacob spotted a Rook unloading liquor from a horse drawn carriage. "Oi you!" shouted Jacob. The Rook almost dropped the crate of whiskey he was carrying and looked up at Jacob. "Yes I mean you. Do you see anyone else around? Nevermind that I need you to give me a ride to the Curio shop. I'm running late."

The Rook looked hesitant before saying, "But, Sir, I have to get these to the storeroom before the bar opens or I'll be in trouble."

Jacob rolled his eyes at this. "You can do that after you take me to Henry's. If anyone gives you trouble about it, tell them they can take it up with me. Now, chop chop I'm about to be late." The Rook nodded his head vigorously, put the crate back on the cart and jumped into the driver's side. Jacob got into the passenger side and they were off.

As he rode through Whitechapel, Jacob couldn't help but smile. Where once Blighters roamed the streets terrorizing the people now stood the Rooks, patrolling the streets. The only place in Whitechapel where the Blighters still controlled an area was the Central District. That was soon going to change if Jacob had anything to say about it. The cart pulled up in front of the curio shop and Jacob hopped off. Bidding the Rook farewell, he walked inside.

Jacob hurried through the shop, never feeling comfortable in with all the oddities inside. Soon he made it behind the counter and into the back room where Henry and Evie stood looking over a map of Whitechapel.

"You're Late!" said Evie not even looking up from the map.

Jacob looked a his pocket watch and replied. "Only by five minutes, and besides, I only just learned of this meeting only twenty minutes ago. Don't I get a little leeway?"

"We tried to inform you last night, but you were locked in your room." Henry said looking at Jacob.

Jacob took his place at table looking at the map, " Well I'm here now what's this meeting about."

Henry gesture to the map. The map showed the areas of Whitechapel that were currently under Assassin and Templar control. "Thanks to both of your efforts the only place the Templars have left in Whitechapel is their stronghold near St. Mary Matfelon church. We take that and Kaylock will have no choice but to face us directly for control of the district."

Henry was about to speak further when Jacob interrupted him, grinning at this and capping his hands together.

"What are we waiting for then? I'll go grab the Rooks and we'll show them once and for all that Whitechapel isn't theirs anymore."

Evie answered this in a condescending tone. "If you would let Henry finish he will tell you why you can't go charging in. Jacob had the decency to look a little abashed before looking at Henry to continue.

"The reason that we can't just attack them head on is that there are at least twenty clinkers held hostage. Since they know that we have been recruiting the clinkers into our ranks and will probably kill them first if we attack."

At this point Evie took over. " That is why stealth is the best option." Taking out a map of the stronghold. Evie went on to explain how they were to going to use the cover of night to sneak in and free the prisoners. Jacob half listened while he looked at the map. An idea took form in his head.

"What if we do both?" Evie looked up from the map glaring at Jacob for interrupting her. She was about to scold him when Henry spoke.

"What do you mean Jacob?"

Jacob moved the map of the stronghold out of the way and brought their attention back to the map of Whitechapel, pointing to the area where the Blighters control, "How many clinkers are being held there?"

Henry answered, "According to Clara about fifteen. Why do you ask?" Jacob ignored his question and kept talking.

"Any time our Rooks encounter the Blighters, a fight breaks out. A lot of the time escalating when either side calls for aid, am I right?"

"Yes, that is what usually happens." Henry answered, both him and Evie not knowing where he was going with this.

"If the Rooks and I pick a fight right here", said Jacob pointing to the edge of Blighter territory on the map, "We can beat the crap out of them then and then we make ourselves at home in one of their favorite pubs. They go 'till their mate and, before you know it, the Hold will almost be empty. While they are occupied with us, Evie can sneak in and drop whatever guards are left freeing the clinkers and taking the hold."

Evie and Henry just stared at Jacob in shock. Evie more so. The plan was sound and had a real chance for success. His usual plans alway consisted of rushing in head first and beat everyone in sight. Henry was the first speak. "Thats an excellent plan, Jacob. What do you think Evie?"

"It's competent. More so than your usual plans." said Evie, not looking at Jacob but the map. Jacob didn't like the way she said it but let it go, not wanting to start a fight.

"So if we're all in agreement, I'll go get the Rooks and we'll have a good rousing time." With Henry and Evie nodding in agreement to his plan, Jacob made his way out the storeroom to the front of the shop. On his way out, one of items caught his eye. It was a dead cat in wrapped in soiled linen in a coffin with a bunch of scratches all over it . "Who would buy these things?" Jacob wondered in confusion." Shaking his head, he continued on his way back to the pub to gather the Rooks.

Jacob kicked open the door to the pub to get everyone's attention. Swaggering to bar he faced the crowd. "I'm going for a stroll through Blighter country. Anyone want to join me?" He smiled at the rooks deafening roar of approval. "That's what I thought. Alright people here's the plan." Jacob explained what needed to be done and sent everyone on their way. Moving through the crowd, Jacob spotted Jimmy coming through the front door with a package in his arms. Jacob locked eyes with him and motioned for him to go up stairs. Jimmy nodded and made his way up Jacob's room with Jacob trailing behind him.

"Did you have any trouble?" asked Jacob when they were secure in the privacy of his room. Jimmy placed the package on the desk, then faced him. "Ran into a couple of Blighters but I managed to give them the slip. Other than that no problems. What's going on out there? Are we gearing up for a another fight with Blighters?" Jacob walked over to his bed and opened the package to inspect it. Seeing that everything was in order, he put the lid back on the box the faced Jimmy, fishing a twenty pound note out of his pocket. "Good work Jimmy. I knew I could count on you and, to answer your question, yes we are. By the end of the night, Whitechapel will belong completely to the Rooks."

Taking the money Jimmy smiled. "What's the plan then?"

Jacob put an around his shoulder and walked him to the door of his room. "Go to the front of the pub a wait for me I'll be there in a few minutes."

Once Jimmy was out the door, Jacob gathered both gifts, the letter, and his lockpick set open made his way to door and looked outside. As he had hoped, the pub was empty except for the bartender and he was busy clearing the tables. Making his way down the hall, he stopped in front of his sister's room. Checking again to make sure the coast was clear, he picked the lock on her door. After a few moments, he heard a satisfying click and the door opened. Quickly, Jacob moved inside the room and closed the door softly behind him. Jacob had never seen the inside of Evie's room so, he took a moment to look around. The room was bare with only a bed to the right and a desk on the left. Even though the room was bare, it was orderly and clean. Nothing out of place. On the desk, in neatly placed rows, lay the tools of Evie's trade: Throwing knives and whetstone, cane sword, and dismantled assassins gauntlet. Turning for this and back to the reason he was there, he placed the gifts and the letter on the bed and headed out the door, hoping that his effort was not in vain.

Evie is currently on her way back to the pub to gather her supplies for the mission that was to take place that night, but the mission was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. It was focused on her twin brother.

After their quarrel a month ago, she had avoided Jacob whenever possible. Such was her anger towards him. They had arguments over how to deal with the templars, but when he insulted their father, he had gone too far. She did feel bad about striking him but not enough to apologize for it. In the following day after the event, Jacob tried to apologize for his words, but she rebuked him every time. The tension between them did not go unnoticed. Henry and their associates took notice. So far, no one had inquired as what the problem was, attributing it to common sibling quarrels. She didn't know how long that would last.

She kept herself busy by tracking leads on the pieces of Eden. The meeting today was the first time she had seen Jacob in two weeks. As usual he was late, but he surprised her with the plan he came up with. Even Henry was impressed. After Jacob left to gather the Rooks, she and Henry went over the plans one more time before she departed. She couldn't even concentrate on that; her thoughts occupied by Jacob. Maybe he really was sorry. Maybe she should have listened to his apology. All she knew was that she was tired of being angry. After the mission, she would talk to him and they would sort things out between them.

Evie arrived at the pub to find it deserted. " _Hm… Jacob has already left with the Rooks. I best hurry."_ though Evie, hurrying upstairs to her room. She was about to unlock the door when she noticed scratches on the keyhole. " _Someone has been in my room!."_ Taking out her pistol, she unlocked the door and cautiously opened the door. When she entered the room, the thing out of place was the two packages on her bed. Seeing no danger, she approached the bed and saw a letter with an address to her written in her brother's hand. Not knowing what to make of this, she opened the letter and read the contents.

 _Evie_

 _You know how much I hate writing, so I hope you know how sorry I am. Anyway, I have been trying to talk to you for weeks now and all I have been met with is a stone wall. Not that I blame you._

 _The words I spoke that night were said out of pain and jealousy. I spoke out of pain because ever since we came to this city, we seem to be growing apart. The only conversations we have turn into arguments about how we go about attacking the Templars. I spoke out of jealousy because when you don't go out hunting for those shiny bobbles, you go and spend all your time with Henry. I feel that I am losing you. To him. To the Templars. To this city. Even if that is why I said those words, it does not justify my saying them. I'm sorry. While I may not have shown it as much as I should have, I loved father too. Not a day goes by that I do not miss him._

 _In the enclosed boxes are two gifts. Think of them as a token of my apologies and as a late birthday present. It was last Tuesday. Don't you know? You've be working so hard that you forgot your birthday. Happy Birthday Evie. You are the most important person in my life._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jacob Frye_

By the time Evie finished the letter, tears were rolling down her face. It was the most thoughtful thing Jacob had ever written to her. Knowing that she thought about it, she had been pulling away from Jacob since they arrived in London. They definitely needed to talk after the mission.

Evie put the letter down and moved to the gifts. There was a small one and a large one. She opened the small one first, unwrapping the package to find an assassin's gauntlet; her father's gauntlet to be exact. It had been modified to fit her arm. She also noticed that the hidden blade had an additional modification to it. She slipped it on and extended the blade. When it extended the blade, she saw that a hook had been added on. This brought a bright smile to her face. She always wanted a hookblade but no one in the Brotherhood in Croydon knew how to make one. How Jacob managed to obtain and modify it on to their father's gauntlet was beyond her.

Now she was really eager to see what the second gift was. The box was three times bigger than the last box. The name "Mecil" was printed on the box in fancy writing on top. The name was vaguely familiar to Evie, but she couldn't remember where she heard it. Inside the box lay a pair of leather black boots. It had pointed toes and the heel was lower than she was used to. There were also five straps going down the shaft. What really interested her was the heels, which were made of rubber. Evie really loved the boots. People wondered why she wore boots even when it was impractical for her line of work. What she never told people was that ever since she was young, she was drawn to leather boots. The feel of them on her legs give her a thrill. That was why she spent many hours in them till she could move in them as regular shoes.

Sitting on the bed, she removed her boots and tried on the one Jacob gave her. When she unlaced one of the boots, she found a small pocket on the inside that looked to be the size of of one of her knives. Testing her theory, the knife slid into place without problem leaving only the handle visible.

After that she slipped the boots onto her feet and, to her surprise, they fit her perfectly. Walking around the room she found that the boots didn't pull or hurt her feet at all. The rubber on the heels made her steps virtually silent. How jacob was able to get her size right she didn't know, but she loved both gift and planned to thank him properly next time she met with him.

As she admired the gifts, the cuckoo clock in the hallway chimed seven times. That brought her mind back to why she was there in the first place. She came there to finish her gauntlet for the mission, but since Jacob had so graciously given her a new one, that problem was solved. She decided to keep the boots on to see how they would hold up. Taking one last look at the letter, she headed out.

Jacob and the gang headed to the The Rat Den. A favorite drinking hole of the Blighters. There others the Blighters frequented in the area, but this one was the fartish form the Stronghold. Any help that came would have a long way to go, thus giving Evie more time to free the Clinkers and take the hold.

Jacob burst into the pub, strolling into the bar like he owned the place with his Rooks following behind him. The pub had two floors to it: The bottom floor looked like a regular pub with wooden tables and chairs that filled the room. On the left, there stood a piano and a Blighter playing it horribly. On the right, there was a group of Blighters playing darts for money. Upstairs seem to be a whore house given all the scantily clad ladies leading men up there. From his quick survey of the room, he counted fifteen Blighters to his ten Rooks. When they entered entirely, everything stopped. Everyone just watched as Jacob and his gang walked up to the bar.

"Barkeep? A round of whiskey for me and my crew and an order of fish and chips for me." Jacob boldly stated, ignoring the angry glares of the Blighters as they left their diversions and gathered, converging on the Rooks. The one to speak was the biggest among them.

"What are you Rook scum doing on our territory?!"

"You see, I was taking a stroll with my posse when I got the urge for some fish and chips. I asked O'Hara here." Jacob pointing to Jimmy who tipped his hat to the Blighters in a cocky manner. "What's the best place around these parts to grab a decent meal, and he replied 'The Rat's Den'. Personally, I have trouble believing that a place called 'The Rat's Den' would serve decent food. I mean, when I think of a rat's den, I imagine a diseased cesspool full of vermin, but then again if you Blighters are here I might not have been too off the mark."

At this the leader roared and went for has sidearm. Before he could pull it out of the hoister, a dagger found its home in his head. He fell to the ground dead. It happened so fast that the Blighters had no time to process it. To the Rooks, it was the signal they had been waiting for. Letting out their own roar, they charged at the Blighters while they were still in shock. The fight was over as soon as it began with the Rooks making quick work of the Blighters despite their disadvantage in numbers. A few of the of them got away, but that was how Jacob wanted it. Now all he had to do was wait for their reniforcements. In the meantime, "BARKEEP! WHERE IS MY FISH AND CHIPS?"

Evie was in position. The gifts Jacob had given her were already proving a great boon to her. The new hookblade allowed her to scale buildings in half the time and her new boots made her steps completely silent.

She had observed the stronghold. It was really a neighborhood block that the Blighters had fortified. There was only one way to enter or leave and it was heavily defended. She counted forty of them and at least half of them carried firearms. Evie was good but there was no way she could take on that many by herself. She hoped that Jacob's plan would work.

Evie didn't have to wait long for her answer. A battered and bloody Blighter stumped into the Hold. He was quickly surrounded by his comrades. Whatever he told them threw the rest of them into a rage. One of them whom Evie guessed was the leader started shouting orders. Before long most of the Blighters headed out. Evie smiled to herself. Jacob's plan had worked. There were less than ten left to guard the stronghold. A number Evie could easily handle. Not wasting further time, Evie leaped down and went to work.

If anyone looked at the Blighter stronghold right now, they would be surprised to see a new flag flying proudly above it. Below the sounds of people celebrating could be heard. The Rooks were celebrating their successful capture of the stronghold and the saving of their fellow clinkers. The toast of the night being to the Rook leaders, Jacob and Evie.

After Jacob lured most of the Blighters out of the stronghold, Evie was able to make quick work of the the ones that she located and freed the imprisoned Clinkers. With their help, she was able to secure the Hold.

When the Blighters arrived to the pub to kill the Rooks they thought they had the superior numbers. The Rooks were waiting for them with twice their number. Against such odds, the Blighters chose to make a hasty retreat back to their stronghold only to find their own door barred to them and their own guns being pointed at them by some angry Clinkers. By this time, Jacob and the Rooks had arrived to block any escape. They were given a choice. Throw down their colors and quit the gang life, join the Rooks, or die. Only seventeen of them became Rooks that night. The others choose to go down fighting.

Everyone was having a good time except one individual. Evie was looking for her brother. They still needed to talk. After searching the crowds she found him. He was "testing" the new recruits. By "testing" he was seeing how much alcohol they could consume. From what she could see, there were ten plus Jacob and six of them had already drank themselves unconscious. The other three didn't look too far behind. Jacob on the other hand looked only a little tipsy. Not willing to wait till they were finished, she decided to make her presence known. Clearing her throat loudly to gain their attention, all eyes turned to her.

Jacob almost choked on his shot when saw her. She is was wearing both the boots and the gauntlet. Did that mean she forgave him?

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I need to speak with my brother." said Evie, her bright green eyes never leaving his has she spoke.

"Sorry blokes you heard the lady. Duty calls."

Tipping his hat to everyone, he followed Evie to a room away from everyone else. Once they were alone, an awkward silence was born between them. Taking the initiative, Evie composed herself and spoke first. "Jacob I want to congratulate you on your plan. It went better than expected."

"You make it sound as if you didn't think it would work," Jacob said with a smirk on his face. Evie couldn't kept the smile from creeping on to her face.

"Well so far, Jacob, your usual plan is to kick the door in and introduce everyone inside to your fist."

"Well, that actually was my first idea, but I decided to follow your method and use a 'clever, clever' plan." replied Jacob.

"I don't call my plans 'clever, clever'. I just use gathered intel to make a plan that has the highest chance for success. Your plan wasn't perfect Jacob. There were a lot of ways it could have gone wrong." Before she could continue Jacob raised his hand to stop her and looked at her with a tired smile on his face.

"Evie, just for tonight can we not argue? Whatever hole my plan had, it still worked. The Blighters are pushed out, the Clinkers are free. Can we just enjoy our victory?"

Evie felt ashamed. He was right. She brought him here to patch things up with him and here she was critiquing his methods. "I'm sorry. You're right, this is not the time for that." Evie took two steps forward and kissed Jacob on the cheek and pulled him into an embrace. This caused Jacob to do an impression of a tomato. Jacob was caught off guard but soon returned her embrace, savoring it.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked once they separated.

"The is for the sweet letter you wrote and the gifts." Evie answer touching the gauntlet and looking down at her boots.

"I'm glad you like them. Do you like the new addition to the glove?"

"I love it, Jacob. How did you get the diagram to make one? How did you get father's gauntlet to fit me? And how did you know my shoe size?" Evie asked, firing the questions off in rapid succession.

Jacob smiled again. She definitely loved the gifts. Seeing as she was getting impatient for an answer, he replied. "I contacted Matthew from Croydon to modify Father's old gauntlet to fit you. I thought it fit you. Since you were closer to father and the better assassin. The hookblade you can thank Henry for that. He has friends in the turkish brotherhood and had a copy of the diagram on hand. He was able to produce one for me. As for your shoe size, I had Matthew send a pair of your boots so I could take it to the boot to measure. He's out of town so we will have to wait till he gets back to get you boots back."

Evie was amazed at the extent that Jacob went through to get these for her. That made her feel more terrible about how she treated him. "Jacob thank you for these. They are wonderful, but I feel terrible that I didn't get you a birthday present."

"Evie just having you here talking to me is all I can ask for." Evie was going to cry again. When did Jacob have such a way with words? His word also brought her back to the main topic. Clearing the air between them.

"Jacob I brought you here to talk about all that has happened between us since we came to this city." Before she could say another word, a loud crash interrupted her. After the crash, arguing could be heard and soon the sounds of a fight started. Jacob and Evie went to investigate. When they reached the main area they saw two Rooks boxing and the other Rooks betting.

Jacob saw Jimmy was handling the bets.

Watching the scene in amusement, Jacob leaned over to Evie. "I don't think this is the right place for this conversation."

"Agreed, why don't we continue this at the pub? It should still be deserted." Replied Evie.

"I like that idea. We can talk in my room. I have a bottle of cherry brandy you like." Evie smiled at that. she hadn't had cherry brandy since they arrived in london.

"It's a date mister Frye. Shall we go?" Jacob had to hide his excitement when she said date.

"You go on a head. I'll be right along after I make sure this lot doesn't burn the place down!"

"Alright, Jacob, see you. As Jacob watched her leave, he couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips.

Evie walked into the pub and, like she suspected, it was still empty. All the Rooks were still celebrating their victory. Taking two glasses from the bar, she made her way to Jacob's room. She walked to the desk and opened the right drawer and pulled out the brandy, but that wasn't the only thing in there. A leather bound journal was in the bottom of the drawer. That surprised Evie. She never took Jacob for the type to keep a journal. A devious smile appeared on her face. While she should respect her brothers privacy, the thought of learning his secrets and holding it over him was too tempting. She opened the book and started near the beginning. It was dated five years ago.

 _May 20 1863_

 _Training was cut short today. Father was needed for an important mission for the brotherhood. Evie went of with her friends and I decided to go to town and see what fun there is to be had._

 _Since I was in no hurry I took the longer lakeside route. As I was making my way, I notice a group of horses tied to a tree. I recognize them from being form the brotherhood stabes. As I got closer I heard female voices. Curiosity got the best of me and I took a look. I snuck behind some bushes and peaked over. What I saw was truly a delight. Four females were swimming in the lake completely nude!_

 _There were four of them. Two blondes, a redhead and a brunette. I could see everyone's faces but the the brunette's. The two blondes were Sarah and Alison. They are identical twins and most couldn't tell them apart. With their clothes off, the difference was very clear. Sara's breasts are bigger and Alison's body had more curves. The redhead was Ursula. She was new to the brotherhood. She is known for her hot-temper and a rebellious streak about her. My type of woman. Her body is more toned than the blondes. That just left the brunette. I still couldn't see her face as she still had her back to me. From what I could see, her body was the best of the bunch. Her body was toned with curves in all the right places with hair reaching to her shoulders. I got the feeling that I had seen her before. As I pondered this, the brunette turned around. I was stunned. It was Evie! I had been ogling my own sister! Even though I realised this, I could not stop looking. I don't remember the last time I've seen her with her hair down. She was so beautiful. For the first time in my life, I see Evie as a woman and not just my sister. Coming to my senses, I backed out the way I came and went back home. All thoughts of a night out on the town had been forgotten._

Evie's face was bright red. She remembered that day. She had no idea that Jacob had seen her. That explained why he acted so weirdly around her for a week after that. She skipped ahead and found another passage.

October 13 1865

 _Father had me and Evie spar today. We had been at it all day and both of us were exhausted, but we learned long ago not to show it. That would only be showing weakness and that would make father drive us harder._

 _Besides that, it was a good day for me. Usually when we sparred, Evie would usually come out on top with her being the better fighter. Today was different. I had won just as many fights as she had._

 _When father called for the next bout to begin, I was confident I would win. Perhaps too confident. The fight was going in my favor. Using my strength to overcome Evie's quickness, I landed a solid right hook that caused Evie to back pedal. I threw a roundhouse kick hoping to end the fight, but Evie countered, ducking under my kick and sweeping my leg that was still on the ground. I was so surprised that I didn't think to catch myself as I fell to the floor. It caused me to hit the ground head first. I saw stars and I felt someone climb on top of me. When my vision cleared I found Evie with a bright smile on her face pinning me to the ground. Her hair had come undone during the fight it followed freely. My mind was brought back to when I saw her at the lake. Thinking about that and the fact that Evie was sitting on my crotch caused my dick to rise. I started to panic. Quickly I yelled and practically throw her off of me. I got up and left the room ignoring the call from Evie and the yelling of my father to come back._

 _When I reached my room. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I am attracted to my sister!_

Evie was in shock. Jacob is attracted to her! It all makes sense! The way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking, the anger he showed at anyone who tried to court her. She feels feels sick and disgusted that Jacob thinks that way about her. What surprised her was that she didn't feel as disgusted as she thought she should. She put the journal down and opened the cherry brandy, taking a big swig straight from the bottle. She should just put the journal back where she found it and pretend she never found it and make up with Jacob. Yes, that is what she will do. As she went to put it back, Jacob walked into the room. "Evie, Kaylock has challenged us for Whitecha-" The words died in his throat when he saw his journal in her hand and by the alarmed look on her face, she had read the contents. "SHIT" was the only word to come to his mind.


End file.
